Broken Steel
by rdv9000
Summary: AU: A vigilante fights the White Fang, tensions rise between the kingdoms, the isolationist country of Gulch has recently opened it's borders with the kingdoms after decades of seclusion and a young man with a violent past must strenghten himself to stand a chance against his enemies. Status:Dead. I'm only keeping this online as a reminder to myself.
1. Prologue

**I do not own RWBY, Red vs blue or Halo**

A broken man stood under the shatered moon, observing his target and preparing to strike. He had two minutes left before the mission began, so he verified his equipement. M7S? Check. Armor? Check. High impact rounds? Check. Explosives? Check. Detonator? Check. Knife? Check. Data Transmitor Unit(DTU)? Check. Mask? Check.

After his last verification he nodded to his sniper and lunged forward from the roof he stood on onto an alley behind a warehouse. From there he entered trough a backdoor and moved toward the nearest of the six support beams to plant an explosive.

After successfully avoiding the White Fang patrols he planted the first explosive and then did the same for two other support beams without any complications.

It was only when he tried to get to the third one that he faced an obstacle, a particularly alert dog faunus who blocked his path. The infiltrator quickly analysed his options, he couldn't shoot the guard nor could he kill him because the noise of his submachinegun even supressed would alert the others and they would compromise the mission. While on the other hand killing him with his knife or by breaking his neck could cause problems if the body was found or if they saw the blood.

Looking around him he found a pebble and threw it in a place outside the field of view of the other White Fang members to distract the guard, which it did, and when he got there the infiltrator silently knocked him out and positioned him to make him look as if he decided to take a nap.

With the obstacle out of his way he planted the remaining four explosives and then moved on to his principal target, a computer used by the White Fang to comunicate between branches.

He sneaked into the computer room, which was a small room whose only defining feature was the monitor and the keyboard, and connected the DTU to the computer.

But before he could turn to defend the door he was faced with three guards. One was a male snake faunus with a large tail, another was a woman that had cat eyes and the third one was the guard he knocked out. They all looked like they were happy to kill the human who tought he could simply infiltrate one of their bases, but that happiness left them as soon as they saw his mask, a black mask with a blue drawing on it that looked like a wolf's face.

It was **his** mask, the mask that belonged to the one who fought them, who hunted them and who killed them with brutal efficiency. It was the mask of the man who was known only as the Blue Wolf.

As they stood there terrified, he raised his gun and killed the woman with a short burst and with another burst he killed the snake faunus, their untrained aura shattering under the impacts of the bullets. Only the dog faunus had the time to fire at the Blue Wolf before being killed and even then the bullets only hit his aura, and even if it would have broken trough it, the bullets would have been stoped by the helmet that covered most of his head. They never stood a chance.

The Blue Wolf glanced at at the DTU and saw that it had taken everything on the White Fang computer so he took it and activated one of the explosive charges

Using the Chaos as a distraction he proceeded to leave while wounding or killing everyhing that stood in his way with ease until he ran into a lieutenant. He was tall, muscular and looked at him with pure rage.

He raised his spear and charged at the Blue Wolf with an impressive roar, but he didn't even close half of the distance before an explosive sniper round hit him in the head, shatering his aura and leaving him defenceless against his oponent's gun.

After eliminating the lieutenant he ran out of the now burning warehouse and activated the rest of the explosives, destroying both the warehouse and the computer while also killing most of the White Fang personel in it.

* * *

''Thanks for the help West.'' He said, in a deep voice, after reaching a was a small apartment filled with a few weapons whose purpose was to serve as a hideout or to ressuply.

''Always a pleasure wolfie. Hey next time...'' he continued only to be cut by a third voice. ''Guys, I took a look at the data, there's a lot of it and it's heavily encrypted. It could take two or three months before I can decript it and even then it will take a while to look trough all of it.''

''So what de we do until then?'' Asked the sniper.

''We wait'' Said the Blue Wolf as he removed his mask, revealling burning orange eyes.

 **Author's note : Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I would like to have constructive criticism. Also, I would like to point out that English isn't my first langage, even tough I consider myself to be at least decent with it, so don't hesitate to tell me if I get something wrong. Finally, the AU and red vs blue crossover is heavilly inspired by the one that** **GaryOkampo created for Freelancer to hunter (Which I recomend because it's really good).**


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY, Red vs Blue, Halo or anything other than what I create.**

 _12 days later_

The airships who brought Beacon's new students were filled with all kinds of people, some were excited to begin classes while others were more nervous or even scared in some cases.

But him, he was none of those things. He was sleeping and it was one of the most disturbing sights on these airships. After all, what kind of person can sleep before going to Beacon Academy?

The answer, surprisingly enough, is that he hadn't slept at all during the night so when he sat on his seat, he immediately fell asleep.

But sadly nothing lasts for ever, for when that airship landed a black haired student woke him up. And so he picked his bags and slowly made his way out.

When he finally left the flying contraption, he was met with the sight of Beacon Academy in all of it's beauty.

After spending a few seconds admiring the view, while looking for a good place to continue his nap, he was interupted by the sound of an explosion.

All toughts of sleep, no matter how enticing, immediatly left his mind as he turned and reached for his weapon...

Only to see a 15 year old girl in a black and red outfit being berated by a student that he recognised as being Weiss Schnee. At the same time a vial full of red dust rolled at his feets.

* * *

Ruby was having a bad day. First her sister abandonned her and then she fell on the baggages of a rich girl who was now yelling at her because she exploded both of them.

She quickly got fed up with her and said ''Hey, I said I was sorry princess!''.

''It's heiress actually.'' Said a very muscular young man with short black hair holding the vial of dust Weiss held a moment ago. His tired eyes were blue, a cold kind of blue, and looked at said heiress while he continued. ''Weiss Shnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world.''

Weiss smiled smugly upon hearing this. ''Finally! Some recognition!''

''The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and complete disregard to the safety of it's employees, princess.'' He finished, grining while she angrilly marched toward him and snatched the vial from his hands.

Ruby turned to thank him after apologising to Weiss only to find that he was gone, after all his mighty quest for sleep was not yet completed.

* * *

After spending an hour searching for a good place to sleep, in some places there were too many people others were too noisy and others were too uncomfortable, he finally settled for a bench in one of the gardens. Only to be woken a few hours later by an announcement saying that freshmen students were to report back to the amphitheater.

Reluctantly he went there and regrouped with the other students.

Not long after he arrived a white haired man with a cane followed by a blonde woman with glasses walked on stage.

''I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.'' _'Where is he going with this?'_ Tought the blue-eyed student.

''You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.'' He said before leaving.

As he left, the blonde woman walked toward the microphone. ''You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.''

 _'Finally!'_ Tought the student as he made his way to the ballroom to sleep.

 **Author's note :Hey it's me again! I would like to take a moment to thank the two users who decided to follow this story, you're awesome. Also I realised I forgot somethings in the first chapter, like the disclaimer at the begining, so I came back to edit it. Finally what do you think of the way I handle dialogue, is it good or is it bad?**

 **Kinda important note : Blake didn't go to Beacon in this story, but do not worry for she will play a part later.**

 **Reviews :**

 **Guest : I'm glad you like it, also I already knew about the youtube channel, but thanks anyway! :)**

 **Guest : I will upload the chapters when they're 1. complete. 2. corrected. And 3. polished. It could take anything from an afternoon to a couple days. Hope this answers your question.**


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE (september 2017) : I am not going to continue this story, it sucks. I did not take enough time to ensure that it was good and it suffered alot because of it. Which is why I rewrote the story under the name _mended steel_ which takes place after the events of _broken steel_. I'm still working on the first chapter so it might take a few days before I publish it. (EDIT: nope)**

 **UPDATE (january 2019): This is dead. The plot was poorly tough out. Filled with holes, but it was a learning experience. IF I publish what I'm working on at this moment, it will be with the upmost certainty that it is worthy**


End file.
